User talk:Hyper Zergling
Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cuber page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chester Patrick (Talk) 02:38, 1 August 2009 no hostility at all I agree with you man. But I have no power over such things. ur gonna have to talk to an admin--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I was. I wish I was. if I was the articles I find crappy'd be gone -.- Dusk-sama (対談) 00:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Administration I agree some articles are completely non-canon but I can't read them all and unfortunately, I do not know how to create templates. Perhaps if I can find out how to add admins, I will add you so you can help me add sections at the top that say whether they are non-canon. I will start doing this, but it may take me sometime as I contribute frequently on other wikis. As for your advice on Dragon Ball ST, I couldn't take your advice as I had nearly finished the story and I now have so I would have to rewrite the strory again. Thanks [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll look into how to add admins. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 01:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bad news. It seems I can't add you as an admin as I am not a beaurocrat and to add people as admins and such, you need to be one. Sorry [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Template It looks good. I did however, notice that one of the links leads to the Halo Wiki. I am on holiday at the moment so I will less active for a number of days but I'll be back soon. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : I feel we're going to need some rules for this. It should not be put on crossover pages and should only be used on pages which directly contradict canon that do not say in the page that it contradicts canon. We should compile a list of ules on the discusion page of the template. Also, what are we supposed to type into articles to get the template to appear? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. We should start compiling a list of rules on the talk page now. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball VT Frieza may be alot stronger than King Kai but that doesnt mean his techniques are useless and well we kind of just ignore the fact that king Kai's planet is destroyed 05:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Its fanfic it isnt canon at all i don't know if u noticed but vegeta can go ssj3 he cnt in the series that isnt canon its fanfic i can do w.e i wnt if i wnt to make a planet exist then i can i can make vegeta know the Kamehameha wave if i wnt to i understand what your trying to say i think but in my fanfic King Kai's planet was wished bak with the dragonballs 19:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) VT Your saying fanfics should always follow canon. Well, in my fanfic has Goku and Vegeta dead, one year after the end of DBZ. 10 years after the end, Vegeta and Goku are alive in healthy in canon. So does my story suck because I'm not following canon? It's called fanon because it's fan material, it doesn't have to follow canon. 09:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, the story does not have to always follow canon. 10:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My face just met my palm, because even if it isn't a alternate timeline fic, it ''DOES NOT'' have to follow canon. It will still be considered fanon, even if it doesn't follow canon. 10:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) groan* You can change things. It's your creation. Do what you want with it! It's not like it's canon! Hell, I could make a GT fic and pretend the Majin Buu Saga never happened, and it wouldn't be a alternate universe fic. It is your fic, do what you want with it, don't follow canon if you don't want to. 10:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you just proved my point even more. It's Fanon, I can do whatever I want! It. Is. Not. Like. It. Is. Canon. I can change canon however much I want, and it doesn't have to be a Alternate Universe fic.... Wait a minute! By this logic, ''EVERY SINGLE FIC IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!'' The events in the fic never happened in canon, so by your logic, every single fic is alternate universe. I'm going to end this argument, I don't like arguing. 10:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Woah woah woah, I just saw the worst thing I've seen on this wiki. You made a template, a template which goes on articles that directly counterdict canon without saying they counterdict canon, and they have to correct in one month or else the story will be moved to their user pages. ''WHAT?'' Doesn't that remove the whole idea of, you know, ''FREEDOM'' the Fanon wikis aim for? 10:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No, I gladly accept critcism. 10:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) What? That critcism isn't even directed towards my story! All your telling me is stuff that makes no sense. Just because it has some canon mistakes and is not a Alternate TImeline fic, doesn't mean you should complain. HZ. You could have him read this. Canon Policy. Oh look, a Canon Policy. But wait, it's on the ''HALO'' Fanon wiki, not the ''DRAGON BALL ''Fanon wiki. Call me crazy, but Dragon Ball and Halo are two different things, no? Yes. It is Halo. But it basically works for the same thing. APS O rly? Than can you have someone like say, SS Werty prove it? I know your just trying to help me, but seriously, it's not like you need a whole rule that we don't except non-canon friendly stories. I mean seriously, what. This is why Fanfiction.net is superior to all fanon wiki, they don't have some stupid rule about canon. It's to bad my access to it is limited... Ugh. 17:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I seriously do not think we need a fanon policy. How about you just kindly ask the fan fic writer to either fix the canon mistakes or add that the story counterdicts canon? I don't think we need a whole friggin' policy, but I do agree sometimes canon changes can get out of hand. Reply Sorry man, I don't know how to add another admin. I'm not sure if I even can because I'm only an Administrator, and I think a Buearocrat has to make that change. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC)